supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Helen Langbroek
Biography Helen Langbroek (born August 3, 1998) is the daughter of Serghei and Alicia Langbroek. She is also the sister of Bryce, Sherman, Teddy, Master B, Leighton, Manu, Haley, Leanne and Kristin. Helen lost all of her hair due to her chemotherapy treatment when she had cancer. She managed to survive. Birthday Parties *1st Birthday-ABC's-themed party *2nd Birthday-Sesame Street-themed party with special guests Elmo, Big Bird, and Zoe *3rd Birthday-Dora the Explorer-themed party with special guests Dora, Boots the Monkey and Swiper the Fox *4th Birthday-Celebrated in Disney World *5th Birthday-mermaid party *6th Birthday-Strawberry Shortcake-themed party *7th Birthday-Rainbow themed party *8th Birthday-Camping party *9th Birthday-Watermelon party *10th Birthday-ice cream party *11th Birthday-Tie dye themed party *12th Birthday-Summer Outdoor movie night *13th Birthday-Retro 60's-themed party *14th Birthday-pink flamingo pool party *15th Birthday-sunshine party *16th Birthday-Sweet 16 Luau party *17th Birthday-Birthday BBQ bash *18th Birthday-"By the Boardwalk" party Appearance Helen has short blonde hair stubble in the Langbroek Family. However, in the Langbroek Family Revisited her hair is now longer. She has blue eyes. Personality Family Tree *Father: Serghei Langbroek (1962-) *Mother: Alicia Langbroek (1971-) *Brothers: B. Langbroek (2001-), Teddy Langbroek (2007-), Sherman Langbroek (2007-), Bryce Langbroek (2007-) *Sisters: Kristin Langbroek (1991-), Leanne Langbroek (1996-), Haley Langbroek (1999-), Manu Langbroek (2004-), Leighton Langbroek (2006-), Mary Langbroek (2021-), Marley Langbroek (2021-) *Nephew: Eric Manning *Nieces: Shelby Langbroek (2009-), Amy Warmus, Danielle Warmus, Violet Manning (2026-), Sienna Manning (2026-) *Husband: Pierre Leduc *Father-in-Law: Raymond Leduc *Mother-in-Law: Marie-Odile Leduc *Son: Patrick Leduc *Daughters: Natalya Leduc, Marie-Antoinette Leduc *Brothers-in-Law: Dr. Greg Warmus, James Manning *Sisters-in-Law: Solange Leduc *Aunts: Caroline Langbroek-Armstrong (1963-), Jillian Langbroek-Knoxville (1970-), Rosemary Wilson, Heather Wilson, Elizabeth Wilson, Maria Wilson, *Uncles: Ernest Armstrong (1972-), Hyman Knoxville ( -), Isiah Wilson, Dwight Wilson, Greg Wilson, Nicholas Wilson *Cousins: Nicholas Armstrong ( -), Peter Armstrong ( -), Clara Armstrong ( -), Millard Wilson, Frankie Wilson, Josie Wilson, Sophie Armstrong ( -), Kayla Armstrong ( -), Cindy Armstrong ( -), Jessie Armstrong ( -), Tom Knoxville ( -), Ryan Knoxville ( -), Doug Knoxville ( -), Mario Knoxville ( -), Ozzy Wilson ( -), Vivian Knoxville ( -), Sandra Knoxville ( -) *Grandmothers: Donna Lee Wilson (née: ) ( -), Millicent Langbroek (née: Fountain) (1949-) *Grandfathers: Seymour James Wilson (1942-), Irwin Langbroek (deceased: 1945-2010) Relationships *Alicia - *Serghei - *Leanne - *Kristin - *Haley - *Master B - *Manu - *Leighton - *Shelby - *Teddy - Teddy, who is the ringleader of chaos *Sherman - dislikes when Sherman calls her baldy *Bryce - awful. Bryce steals her wig and plays keepaway while laughing Trivia *Her full name is Helen Carly Langbroek *She was diagnosed with Cancer when she was 8 years old. She went into remission in 2010. *In Halloween 2010, she was dressed up as a flemenco dancer complete with a wig *In Christmas 2010, she opened her presents to reveal an Apollo 18 DVD, some several wigs, a Twilight book and several Scary Movie DVDs. And in her stocking she found a gift card to Starbucks, a few pieces of fudge, a Liz Taylor wig, some candy canes, a few pens, a gift card to Wal-Mart, a McDonald’s gift certificate, an eyeliner and some lip gloss. *Her favorite movie is Twilight: Breaking Dawn *Her favorite TV show is Saved by the Bell *Her favorite food is tacos *Her favorite drink is iced tea *Her favorite dessert is flan *Her favorite theme park is Family Kingdom Amusement Park *Her favorite flower is gardenia *Her favorite color is midnight blue *She was made fun by the triplets for losing all her hair due to cancer Future Helen marries a man named Pierre Leduc and they have three children named Natalya (girl), Patrick (boy) and Marie-Antoinette (girl) Category:Teenagers Category:Females Category:People Category:People with Cancer Category:Children Category:Sisters Category:Younger Sisters Category:Older Sisters Category:Aunts Category:Daughters Category:Girls Category:People born in 1998 Category:People born in August Category:Cancer Survivors Category:Former Cancer Sufferers Category:People from South Carolina Category:Children from South Carolina Category:Girls from South Carolina Category:People from USA Category:Children from USA Category:Girls from USA